My Angel
by xoVal03
Summary: Dean professes his love for Cas before they head off to fight the apocalypse. One Shot! Please read and review. First destiel fic.


First Supernatural Destiel Fic!

I own nothing. Please Review :)

"I love you"

Wait. Did I really just say that? Did the words "_I love you" _actually come out of my mouth? I always wondered what it would be like to say those three words to you but I never thought I would actually say them. Maybe its because of the fact that we're about to start fighting in a battle that who knows would be the outcome or if we would even get out of it alive. I wanted you to know that even if we die today, even if I never get to see your precious angelic blue eyes, I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. He continues to stare at me and for a moment I regret saying those words to him but suddenly I feel him pulling me towards him and engulfing me into a huge hug.

"I love you too, Dean. Always have"

Am I dreaming? Is this real? Right then and there I wanted to just give up on this war and just runaway with Cas. But I knew I couldn't do that. I have to save my brother and millions of others who were counting on me.

"Please, please be careful Cas. I don't want you getting hurt," I say as we push our foreheads together and I run my thumb across his cheek.

"I'm an angel Dean. I should be telling you that" He smiles at me and a genuine smile at that. I stare into his eyes one more time and lean in to give him the softest of kisses and to my surprise, well no, not really, he kisses me back. I hear coughing in the background and realize that Sammy is witnessing this whole ordeal.

"Ahhh… Umm… are you guys like done? Or?"

I grin slightly and can't help but chuckle when Cas breaks our kiss and looks at Sam and says with the straightest face,

"Why yes Samuel, we are done".

I laugh it off slightly and give Cas's hand a firm squeeze and say "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yes you will Dean. Promise"

"Promise"

I reluctantly let go of Cas's hand make my way back to the Impala. By the time I look back at Cas, he was gone. I sigh heavily and open the door to the car and get in. Sam and me drive away and begin our journey to what might be the end of us.

We were able to stop the apocalypse and all with just a few bruises and scratches. All was well. But I still hadn't heard from Cas and I was starting to worry. I kept praying to him but I kept getting nothing.

"He's probably still fighting Dean. He will get back to us when he can" Sam says when he noticed my pacing back and forth in the small motel room.

"I don't know Sam. Something's off I can feel it. If I don't hear from him in the next couple hours, I'm going to go search for him"

"And how exactly are going to search for him Dean? He's an angel. He could be anywhere"

I know Sam is right but I can't help but worry and WANT to go search for him. He could be seriously hurt and the thought of my angel hurt startles me profoundly. Later on that same day after we settled down in another run down, dingy motel I hear the flutter of wings in the room and turn around from my place in the bathroom sink were I was washing my hands.

"Cas!" I yell, only to see Cas drop in front of me and fall to the floor. I immediately run to him before he can hit his head on the cold floor. I rest his head on my lap and take in his appearance. He's sweaty and has cuts and bruises all over his face and his once impeccable trench coat was bloody and dirty.

"Angel!? Are you okay? What happened? Where does it hurt?"

"We… were fighting and we won Dean" he smiled up at me and reached for my cheek. He looks so tired and drained and I run my fingers through his hair to soothe him.

"Cas please tell me. Are you hurt?"

"No Dean. I sustained no serious injuries. My grace is just "drained" as you would say. I should heal shortly"

I breathe a sigh of relief and smile at him. I look over at the other motel bed and notice that Sam is still asleep. Boy can sleep through anything. I look back down at Cas in my arms and notice that him too was drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Cas, c'mon lets get you to bed" I help him up and bring him to my bed. I take off his clothes and leave him only in his boxers. I go back into the bathroom and wet a washcloth and make my way back into the bedroom. Cas had already fallen asleep again so I limit myself to just wiping away the drying blood on his precious face. I notice he leans into my touch something that looks involuntary just a reaction. I smile softly at him and continue to wipe the blood off. When I finish I pull the covers over him and take the washcloth back to the bathroom. I then proceed to take off my shoes, shirt and pants and get into the bed myself. I scoot over and gather Cas into my arms. He moves until his laying on my chest. I lay there quietly running my fingers through Cas's hair and its then that I realize; I could've lost it all today. I could've lost my brother, the man I love and even the world. Everything could've gone south today but it didn't and for that I am so thankful. I'm glad I finally realized how much Cas really means to me and I was able to express my feelings towards him and he reciprocated. I tug Cas a little closer to me on instinct and he accepts it. I press a kiss to his forehead before closing my eyes. For the first time in a very long time, I am able to fall asleep with a smile on my face, sleep in peace and dream of a wonderful life with my angel.


End file.
